thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
The Geo Team Movie 3
|language = English |preceded = Dick Grayson |followed = The Geo Team Movie 4 |name = The Geo’s Team Movie 3|co-director = John Landis|executiveproducer = J.J. Abrams Andrew Stanton|screenplay = story = George Lucas|narrator = [[Tom Holland|starring = Garrett Hedlund Elle Fanning Daniel Craig Eric Bana Hugh Jackman Chris Pine David Jason|cinematography = John Landis|rated = PG|time = 453 Mins|country = England|budget = None|gross = None|Season = None}} The Geo Team Movie 3 (known as The Geo Team 3: Revival of Gree Guy in some countries) is an 2016 American hand-drawn and computer-animated 3D comedy film based on The Greeny Channel animated television series The Geo Team, produced by 2BIG3k Animation, Glass Ball Productions and C.E. Animation Studios, and distributed by Universal Pictures. It is the sequel to the 2013 film The Geo Team Movie 2 and third installment in ''The Geo Team Movie'' series. The film is being directed by Steve Samono and written by C. Elbourn. The film is scheduled to be released on January 22, 2016. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Geo G. as Geo Guy / Toon Link / Little Guy / Geo / Gree Guy / Pingux2012 / CookieEater2 / Memy9909 / Bryan Guy / Keithy Guy / Elias Pickney / Warren Cook / Sack99Swell / Sineus Drie / Additional Voices *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson / Crash Bandicoot / Fake Crash / Additional Voices *Keith Ferguson as Bloo / Jason *Pierre Coffin as Dave the Minion / Stuart The Minion / Kevin The Minion / Bob The Minion / Tim The Minion / Mark The Minion / Phil The Minion / Bill the Minion / Additional Minions / Evil Minions / Additional Voices *Evan Sabara as Dick Grayson *Tom Kenny as Green Bob / Jan Soto / Cookie Monster / Additional Voices *Trey Parker as Eric Cartman *Ed Helms as The Once-ler *Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones *Tara Strong as Agnes Gru / Twilight Sparkle / Additional Voices *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom / Edith Gru *Idina Menzel as Queen Elsa / Hatsune Miku *C. Elborn as Ico *Andrea Libman as Yorda / Pinkie Pie / Fluttershy *Anne Hathaway as Red Pukett *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Norman Babcock *Grey DeLisle as Frankie Foster / Additional Voices *Miranda Cosgrove as Margo Gru *Dylan Sprouse as Bart Simpson (current 15-year-old age) *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson (11 years old) / Additional Voices *Kath Soucie as Bart Simpson (5 years old) / Additional Voices *Danielle Judovits as Barbara Gordon *Steve Carrell as Felonius Gru *Cathy Cavadini as Edith Gru *Chris Renaud as Additional Minions / Evil Minions / Additional Voices *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack / Rainbow Dash *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Cathy Weseluck as Spike *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia *Mark Katz as MePhone4 *Adam Katz as Nickel / Additional Voices Production Geo G., the creator of The Geo Team, mentioned in January 2013 that there may be a third film in the series, but that they might not have time to do it. On January 13, 2014, Universal Pictures scheduled the film for release on January 15, 2016. Geo will not return for the sequel, as he is already directing Geo's 7th Movie. In May 2014, it was announced that Steve Samono would direct the feature, with Audel LaRoque and Geo G. producing and C. Elbourn writing the script. In June 2014, it was announced that the film was going to be animated by Film Roman, C.E. Animation Studios, and Searom Animation for hand-drawn animation of the characters and some props, digital background painting for 2D backgrounds, and CGI animation for 3D backgrounds and props. On June 15, 2014, it was announced that Geo G. and the rest of the characters from the show will reprise their roles as Geo Guy and his team, except for Tara Strong, who was replaced by Dakota Fanning, which was the actual voice actor of Coraline Jones. She can reprise her voice role as Coraline Jones, since Coraline, a 2009 film made for Lakia and Focus Features. Animation The films animation, like the series itself, was animated and produced at Film Roman. Saerom Animation, the animation studio that handled the overseas animation, did the animation overseas Release The film is scheduled to be released on January 15, 2016. Category:Films Category:The Geo Team Movie 3 Category:The Geo Team Wiki